Mort Unbound/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Penguin HQ Skipper: Kowalski, just what are we looking at here? Kowalski: Isn't it obvious? Private: Looks like a regular old fish to me. Kowalski: That's because it is. Skipper: Fantastic. Thanks for clearing that up, Kowalski. Meeting adjourned. Kowalski: No, wait! It's a regular fish now, but when I zap it with my super ray, it will be a super fish. When we eat the super fish, we will get stronger bones, denser muscle mass, and best of all, remarkably shiny feathers. Skipper: Aces, Kowalski! And here I thought you've finally cracked. Rico Keep an eye on him. I think he's finally cracked. Scene 2: Lemur Habitat Scene 3: Gorilla Habitat Bada: Yo, Bing. Bing: Yeah, Bada? Bada: We got us a trespasser. Bing: No. We got us a thief. the mango away from Mort You know what we do to thieves around here? Mort: Kissies and huggies? Bada: Nope. Thieves get bounced. Mort out of the gorilla habitat Scene 4: Penguin HQ Scene 5: Lemur Habitat Scene 6: Elephant Habitat Scene 7: Kangaroo Habitat Scene 8: Penguin HQ Skipper: Kowalski, tell me you've got that antidote figured out. Kowalski: I... got nothing. No matter what I do, I can't get the formula to achieve low energy orbitals. Private: the antidote Hmm, tart. Have you tried adding sugar? Kowalski: Private, please. This is an intricate problem that requires... gasps Sugar! Of course! That's the answer! The monosaccaride will stabilize the entire solution! Skipper: Good job, Private. Private: Thanks. I thought it needed the monostereo... thing. Scene 9: Lemur Habitat Julien: Using Mort's muscles to loot all this loot was genius! I really must compliment my brain. Brain, good job. 'Brain': Thank you. I'd thought it be nice to not have an idea you'll pull out of your booty. Er, do not speak ill of the booty. 'Brain': Ah, booty, booty, booty. Shut up about the booty. You shut up about the shutting up! 'Brain': I am not talking to you! Fine, I am not talking to you! Stupid brain. Err, anyway, now I will dive into my Mort-gotten loot. he dives into the piles of fruit as Mort picks up a banana Mort: Can Mort have banana? Julien: Mort, you silly-billy. Of course you can't have a banana. [As it is taken from him] This is the royal loot. his tail on Mort's face, causing him to fall onto the bouncy castle and on the floor Mort: But... I want BANANA! Skipper: What you lemurs do with your feet is your own business, Mort. But when you terrorize the whole zoo, it becomes ours. Private: Um, Skipper, given that we turned Mort into the threat, wasn't it already our problem? Skipper: whispering Not now, Private. Anyway, you're drinking this antidote, pronto! Kowalski: It'll reverse the unfortunate freakish effects of the super ray. Mort: NO! Mort don't want ani-dote! Julien's feet Julien: Can't... feel... royal toes... Mort: Mort like big! his fist on the ground causing the penguins to fall back almost drops the antidote Kowalski: Hoo boy. Mort: Mort like strong! down Nobody boss Mort around! Skipper: He's in berserker mode. Retreat, men, retreat! penguins scatter as Mort uses Julien as a whacking stick gets whacked, collides into Rico and both hit the bouncy castle with Rico spewing out several items. Kowalski climbs up onto Mort Kowalski: Open up, Mort. It's medicine! knocked out and drops the antidote is worryingly hiding from a distance from the antidote and Mort, who approaches Private Private: Now Mort, lets take a moment to gather ourselves. Julien: over Mort's shoulder Yes, Mort please. Has anyone seen my spleen? Private: I know you don't want to go back being little bullied Mort... Julien: Still, might be a nice change of pace. Let's give it a swirl. Private: ...But Mort, there's a natural order of things, and being little and lovable... Mort: NO! grabs Private Mort hate little! is used as a makeshift baseball bat to launch Private in the air, who falls into the penguins' HQ and ricochets inside to finally land on a table. Cut outside where a glowing green light appears Private: laughs It does tickle! Scene 10: Penguin Habitat Scene 11: Lemur Habitat Mort: amazed Wow. Big penguin. Private: Yes, Mort. And you're supposed to be little lemur. So take your medicine, NOW! Mort: guilty Okay... Mort: I'm normal me again... And I like me! King Julien: Yes, and I hope you learned a lesson of value. Being a bully is no good. Maurice: Wait a minute! You used Mort to bully everyone else! King Julien: Maurice, we don't play the blame game here. Private: Ahem! Julien looks up and notices the giant Private glaring at him. King Julien: cowardly All of the blame is mine! Just don't sit upon me! Scene 12: Penguin Habitat Kowalski: Well, nothing left to do but whip up another bunch of antidote. Private: Actually, I don't think that'll be necessary. Private likes big! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts